Love Lust
by CursedDemonChild
Summary: Quistis is alone,she is in love with someone that she thinks hates her and also has a girlfriend. Can she get them to break up and make him love her? Warning! May contain spoilers! Read and Review!
1. Disclaimer

Authors comments: Hello,try not to mind these comments,it'll be quick. First of all I don't own any characters or  
  
anything in this story exept the story itself. Don't sue,I'm poor enough. Second this if my very FIRST fanfiction ever  
  
in my entire life so try to be easy on me. Don't forget to review,reviews really would help me alot,I'd even try to  
  
respond to every single one. Alright,enough of me,to the story! Enjoy!   
  
  
  
-CursedDemonChild 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
Quistis sat down in an empty seat at an abandoned table in the Balamb Cafeteria. She placed her tray down on the  
  
table. The tray contained a sandwich,an apple,chocolate pudding and a small carton of milk. She opened the plastic  
  
wrapping that was wrapped around the sandwich and placed the wrapping on the corner of her tray. Quistis took a  
  
bite and noticed Squall and Rinoa entering the Cafeteria. Squall walked towards another empty table and sat in the  
  
chair then looking down at the ground. Rinoa was standing above him,moving her arms around slightly as she talked to  
  
her boyfriend. Squall looked up at her,handed her a few gil and looked back down. Rinoa hit Squall's shoulder and  
  
headed for the lunchline. Squall didn't budge from Rinoa's blow.  
  
  
  
"He's so dreamy."Quistis thought to herself as she stared at the mysterious Squall. "I'd never hit him or get  
  
mad at him like Rinoa does. I also would buy lunch with my own money. I don't hate Rinoa,in fact she's one of my best  
  
friends,but it's just that I think I would be a much better girlfriend than she is. I wonder how he kisses.." Quistis  
  
thought until she was interupted by Zell. Zell rushed into the Cafeteria panting and breathing heavily. "Damn,I'm late  
  
again. I hope they have hotdogs when I get there." Zell said to himself loud enough for Quistis to hear. Zell looked  
  
around slowly and saw Squall sitting in his seat in the same position as before. "Yo! S'up Squall?"Zell said after he  
  
ran towards him. Squall looked up then looked down again. "Nothing..."Squall replied in a low tone. "Can I eat with  
  
you?"Zell asked with a smile. "Whatever."Squall said back. "Thanks man!"Zell said cheerfully as he slapped his arm  
  
and headed back to the line.  
  
  
  
"Damn you Zell. You always interrupt my thoughts." Quistis said to herself in a low tone so no one else could  
  
hear her. Quistis put down her sandwhich and sighed. "Squall would never love me,he only loves Rinoa. She's so perfect.  
  
Kind,caring,rich,great looks, perfect body,great personality,cheerfull. Squall problably thinks I am a dumb blonde  
  
that is too tall for her own good." Quistis thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"HEEEY!"A loud voice yelled that could be heard throughout the whole Garden. Quistis looks up and spots Selphie  
  
and Irvine around Squall. "Hiya Squall! Can me and Irvy eat with you and Rinoa?" Selphie said cheerfully as usual.  
  
"Whatever.."Squall replied. "Tee-hee thanks! Come on Irvy,let's get lunch!"Selphie said as she ran towards the line.  
  
"Life is great."Irvine said randomly as he followed Selphie with his 'Cool' walk. "Another popular couple,Selphie and  
  
Irvine. They are more public and comfortable with thier relationship than Squall and Rinoa." Quistis thought. "I would  
  
love to walk around Balamb Garden holding Squall's hand."Quistis said as she blushed and sighed at the thought."Only  
  
if you knew how much I love you.."Quistis said but was interrupted by Zell.  
  
  
  
"Hey Quistis! Why ain't you eating with Squall and the rest of us?"Zell asked as he held two hogdogs in his hands.  
  
"Oh,hi Zell. I didn't notice any of you here."Quistis said with her focus now on Zell. "Well come eat with us." Zell  
  
said as he smiled and laughed. "Okay. "Quistis said as she got up with her tray of food. "Who do you love so much  
  
anyway?" Zell asked in wonder. "I..uh..um..no one."Quistis replied,studdering and nervious as she spoke. "Haha,if you say  
  
so."Zell chuckled as he walked to Squall's table.  
  
  
  
Quistis followed Zell towards Squall's table with her tray in hand. Quistis walked up to Squall and said "May I sit  
  
here?" she said and smiled. "..Sure." Squall replied without budging his head to look anywhere else but the floor.  
  
Quistis placed her tray on the table and took a seat next to Squall. Quistis leaned over to Squall "Oh my,he smells so  
  
good!" Quistis thought and sighed with happiness. Zell was stuffing his face with both hotdogs at once,he didn't care what  
  
else was going on exept that he gets those hotdogs down his throat.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was walking away from the lunchline holding a tray of food. "There was a good amount of food for just one  
  
girl."Quistis thought. "She problably bought Squall some food as well. How sweet." Rinoa headed towards the table and   
  
placed the tray upon the table. "Hello Quistis,you look lovley today."Rinoa said with a warm smile. Quistis was happy and  
  
a bit embarrassed at Rinoa's comment but it felt good to her. "Why thank you Rinoa. You look great as well."Quistis  
  
replied. Rinoa turned towards Squall who was still looking at the floor. Rinoa saw he didn't change which made her sigh  
  
and say "Honey,why can't you have more energy like Selphie does." Squall stood there,not saying anything. Quistis heard  
  
Rinoa's suggesstion and giggled at it.  
  
  
  
"What about me?" Selphie yelled as she ran towards the table with a huge smile as usual. Selphie jumped up once  
  
and asked "What you all talking about?" Rinoa replied "We were discussing how much energy you have,it's a great trait."  
  
Selphie jumped up and down a few times then winked. Irvine walked towards the table with a tray in hand with a little  
  
bit less food than what Rinoa bought. "Your energy is a great trait Selphie. It really comes in handy sometimes."Irvine  
  
said as he pat his hand on Selphie's butt. Selphie giggled "Irvy!" she said as she blushed slightly.  
  
  
  
Zell burped loudly which lead everyone's focus towards Zell. "What? Sorry! It's the soda that made me do it."  
  
Zell said embarrassed and took a sip out of a soda can that read 'Pepsi'. Rinoa sat down on the other side of Squall who  
  
finally looked up and faced the table then leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Selphie jumped into the seat next to  
  
Quistis,Irvine placed the tray on the table and sat in the seat between Selphie and Zell. "Well here we all are,close  
  
friends eating lunch together." Rinoa said,hoping to start conversation. Zell took another sip of Pepsi "Yeah,ever since  
  
Ultimicia was killed there hasn't been anything to do around here." Zell said as he leaned back.  
  
  
  
Quistis was staring at Squall which stared at the ceiling. She always wondered what went through the young man's  
  
mind when he wasn't talking,which was just about all the time. Rinoa picked up her vanilla pudding and picked up the  
  
white plastic spoon then started to eat it as she stared at Squall. "Squall,aren't you gonna eat?" Rinoa asked after she  
  
swallowed the fresh pudding. Squall looked down and looked at Rinoa "Yeah."he replied then took an apple into his hand  
  
and looked back at the ceiling again. "Holding food isn't eating it."Rinoa grinned. Squall took a bite as he stared at  
  
the ceiling. Rinoa sighed "I give up,he never talks during lunch or any time. Squall you need to open up to us,these are  
  
your best friends. Specially me,I'm your girlfriend,you should be open to me." Squall took another bite of the apple  
  
"Whatever.."he replied. Rinoa faced the table with a slight frown.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting another Pepsi at the Machine,anyone want any soda?" Zell asked as he got up. Irvine looked at Zell  
  
"Yeah,me. Can you buy me a Coke? I spent all my money for this food." he said as his hand moved while he talked.  
  
"Sure,but you'll owe me." Zell said making sure that Irvine heard. Irvine smiled "Sure man. Just don't forget because  
  
I might forget." Zell noded and walked to the Vending Machine. Selphie snorted loudly as she buried her face in the new  
  
strawberry pudding,literally. Rinoa stares at Selphie making a pig out of herself over the new pudding flavor. Quistis  
  
also noticed Selphie's food frenzy "Whoa,calm down Selphie. If you keep eating like that you'll get a tummy ache, and  
  
Selphie doesn't want that now does she?"Quistis said in a childish voice but not in an offensive way. "Tee-hee sorry.  
  
It's just that these new deserts taste so good! Specially the new strawberry flavor."Selphie said as she giggled. Irvine  
  
looked at Selphie's face and said "Selphie,you got pudding on your nose." Selphie cross-eyed to see the pudding "I do have  
  
pudding on my nose."she said with her crossed eyes and pudding on her nose made her look quite cute. Irvine leaned over  
  
and kissed Selphie's nose which took off the pudding on her nose. "Thanks Irvy." Selphie blushed and smiled. Irvine  
  
smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
Rinoa shoved Squall's shoulder "See? Why can't you do stuff like that to me? Are you scared to be a little  
  
romantic?"she said as she crossed her arms together. "I'm busy eating,and if you ever did that with pudding I would  
  
tell you to get a tissue and grow up." Squall commented rather rudley. Quistis watched the whole situation going on,she  
  
felt left out but it was so interesting she didn't really care if she was in it or not. "I am grown-up you big meanie!"  
  
Selphie yelled at Squall. Irvine grabbed the back of Selphie's head and started making-out with her again. "See? Now  
  
you hurt Selphie's feelings. You are mean." Rinoa said waiting for a responce from Squall. Squall placed the apple core  
  
on the tray and got up "Whatever."he said then walked out of the Cafeteria going who knows where. "Honey,Honey! Come  
  
back! You didn't finish your lunch!" Rinoa said as she chased Squall out.  
  
  
  
Zell walks back from the Vending Machine holding two sodas. "Whoa! Where is Squall and Rinoa?" He asks looking  
  
around. Quistis looks up at Zell "They had a slight fight and left."she said staring at him. Zell smiled "Alright!!  
  
They left their food here!" he said as he sat in Squall's seat and chowed down on thier food. Irvine stopped making-out  
  
with Selphie "Hey Zell,where's the Coke?" he asks. Zell tossed the Coke to Irvine without lifting his eyes from the  
  
food,Irvine catches it and places it on the table. "Thanks,I owe you one." Irvine said as Selphie now grabbed the  
  
back of his head and slammed her lips on his. Selphie and Irvine kept making slurping-like noises as they made out.  
  
Quistis looked at them then her food "Ugh,I can't eat this." she said as she pushed her tray to the middle of the  
  
table. "Yo! You ain't eating that?"Zell yelled with his mouth stuffed with food,it was hard to understand him but  
  
Quistis managed. "Yes,I'm done,you can have it all." Quistis said. Zell smiled "Thanks!"he yelled as he snatched the  
  
tray and dumped the food on the tray he is using then tossed the emtpy tray aside.  
  
  
  
It wasn't the noises Irvine and Selphie were making that made Quistis discusted,but the idea of her being single  
  
and not able to do that to someone. Quistis thought of that certain someone,but he could be anywhere in the Garden,and  
  
alone with his girlfriend Rinoa. She wished that they would break-up from this but it was a horrible thought and  
  
took it back. Quistis got up and walked out of the cafeteria. "Where's Quisty?" Selphie asked with Irvine still kissing  
  
her lips like a madman. Zell looked up towards Selphie "She left." he said as food flew out of his mouth and landed on  
  
the table at random places. Selphie faced Irvine and started to follow his lead with his crazed kissing. Zell,still  
  
looking at Selphie,said "Ew! You two are drooling!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright,that's the basic intro to my story,don't worry it'll get way better and much more interesting later on. I just  
  
want people to get a basic idea on what's going on and stuff. Don't forget to read and review! Thanks,I'm gonna update  
  
soon as possible.~ 


End file.
